


Poetry from someone who doesn't poetry

by ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fruit, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769/pseuds/ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769
Summary: I don't even like poetry but if I suddenly feel like writing it then I will, yup. I might update this, I don't know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Poetry from someone who doesn't poetry

Vibrant Lines of green on green  
To all you are seen  
Watery blood spotted with black  
Sweetness you do not lack  
I see you sitting out of reach  
From money I can not leach  
This poem I bad  
It almost makes me sad  
But I do not bid  
For it was not hid

**Author's Note:**

> I had look up what a watermelon looked like...


End file.
